User talk:Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Seven
First message First of all; posted. Second of all; change the colours on the template I gave you, or tell me the the colours you want and I'll change them. I made it specifically those colours to match my user page, and they don't work too well just on plain page. . come back on chat. ;-; Jay. Posted on the forun dallass. ! :3 Jay. Re Yeah, I barely had time to write 3 sentences or so, because this is the first time I actually had to use my Semi-Active status (not for long though). So, if you want to progress it on your own, as I'm busy right now, here's the link. Sorry. Idec But you have to use this model at somepoint because he's great and if you do use him then I dibs him >.< in short: here, have a cute model. Dude Get on chat. Nao. Chat died. Why do you owe me? Frankie's perfect guy Has to be taller than her (upwards of 5'11"), is a great fighter but won't fight her, will fight for her. He can joke with her but knows where the line is, most of the time. He will surf with her, and would partner with her for training/sparring. He would offer her cheesy romantic gestures, even though he knows she won't accept them. He works out, but isn't super built. I don't know what else >.< In response to your comment. I already know that my selected cabin has a low number of members. It clearly states that the only reason a preferred selection wouldn't occur, would be if the house were full. She ran away because she is a temperamental teen. This was her reasoning. Should you look at Nico's behaviour, you would fine that he acts in the same fashion. Disappearing for long amounts of time.. Her ambling stride before her discovery of the camp was for the most part innocent. If you would like for me to make a modification, say, that she was put in orphanages upon her arrival at some towns, I would be happy to. Thank you for your time, Threevee (talk) 03:02, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: That's fine, I'm good at waiting. Get on chat now anyway. ;-; get on chat. Jay. chat hi. :3 I might not be on all day tmr. just know that. >.< Jay. shhhhhh. dun cry. DX i'm here now, but ur not on chat. ;-; Jay. Skirmishes First off, Sylvia should be using the same character Don was. You can't just randomly switch characters half way through a match, even if it is a test. Secondly, this whole situation is getting ridiculous. Nobody has posted their first Battle Phase, even though I've seen each pair on at least once over the past four days, and you guys have been dicking around indecisively with various characters and users. Get someone, commit that person, and get on it. If it's going to take a week per phase, this is looking at being a several month long affair, in which case we may as well stop now and consider the whole thing failed. This is the exact same shit that happened with CTF. I put out a set of simple rules and people manage to find some insane way to mess everything up. Follow the rules, do what you have to do, and get this over with. If you guys can't do this, we should just chalk this up as a failure here and now. Flamefang (talk) 15:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Gehhh does she have to kiss him? :/ ;-; why'd you leave chat, tho. if you went to sleep, goodnight bby. :3 <3 Jay. Re That last part was sexual harassment, but np. :D Yay Well, you made Lance, but his wb needs some work (no offence). First of all, the wb pic. Second of all, the bottom text is really difficult to read, so change it. ILY *poke* Get back on chat. ;-; Jay. Posted on Lance Re Noted on it. Next time, could you bother signing it? -.-' Re It's in the damn rules. Claims get 1000474736262 notes per day regarding signatures. If you don't put one, someone will ask for one. So be a good boy and sign your claim real quick so that it gets claimed. >.> Re Np. :) -Waves Re:Badass Thanks xD And yeah. that's life. My avvie's Starlord as depicted in the Guardians of the Galaxy concept art for the movie. Re: You have no idea how touched I am that you actually messaged me about this. The fact that you're even asking me is simply... shocking. Like seriously. I could hug you but, like I said, you and I don't do hugs xD I even thought at first that you were gonna challenge me for some head or lt position or something. Anyway, moving on. I'm not really good with cabin description, but I'll see if I can think of something. Anything's fine with me so long as the description doesn't go overboard and that we retain some of the old description. Like with what I said to Bird though, it'd be best not to describe rooms (personal rooms, this includes the rooms for the head and lt) so that we can have some semblance of equality. Then, much as it amuses it, I hope you have no plans of converting the inside into a mansion. xD Maybe we could add in a few items that bear relevance to Apollo/his scopes/domain, though. Once you've managed to come up with a new description, run it through with me for some revisions, if needed. And no, I'm not saying this because I won't like whatever you'll suggest/make. It's just to see if we can make the descriptions simpler while still retaining the main idea and such. (See Bird's talk page for confirmation on this. I think we had like 2 or so revisions of the one she made, but nothing too drastic). Mhm, that's all, for now. Good luck :) oh, also, before I forget, since the "feud" between the Eros cabin and Thanatos cabin has kinda been forgotten, it may be best to remove the third condition in the pact between the Thanatos cabin and the Apollo cabin. Then, if you have free time, could you also start on the "quests" section found on the cabin page? :) Re: *I'm game for the skylights, although the amount of sunlight should probably be moderated when it's cloudy/raining/snowing. Maintenance from Hecate kids should probs be done to keep the entire thing realistic. *Could you describe the radios a bit more? Like, will they be built into walls, or will the sound come from... say, a fake plant or will it just be regular modern day radios stationed in different parts of the cabin? *Then for the first aid kits... how about one big medicine cabinet instead? Like perhaps we could have something like this, where one could easily find materials necessary for healing/treating wounds such as ambrosia, bandages, regular mortal meds like painkillers and antiseptics, even higher level objects like scalpels and such for more severe wounds (though those would be restricted to the older cabin members (and by older I mean those who've been at camp longer)). Ohhh do you think we should start one of those music lesson things? Since Apollo kids are (supposedly) naturally good with instruments, maybe we could have musical lessons as a leisure thing. We could list it underneath the "cabin activities and duties". Plus, it makes great for rp purposes. Re: We'll just mash up the ideas together to form one big description :) Try to get the opinions of other users who own Apollo kids too. It may help. As for the lieutenant thing, I'll see what I can do. I'd much rather Ruby were active though when I challenge, as doing so when she's rarely on just feels wrong to me somehow. But again, I'll see what I can do. aw, when you say you'd be leaving early i didn't think you meant that early. I feel bad now. ;-; Jay. Re:Cabin Description Original (the one you sent me): Apollo's Cabin, at first glance looks like an ordinary cabin, but when hit by sunlight, it looks as if it is made of solid gold. At these times, it gleams so brightly it is difficult to look at. Inside the cabin, there are many, many statues of the residents' father. Due to some new renovation's, the cabin now possesses a magical skylight which can allow sunlight to pass even during night or when the weather would interfere. Also there are speakers in the walls, they are enchanted to emit a sound that mimics whatever the recipient would like to hear. This magic is maintained by the Hecate Cabin. Last but not least, there is a large wooden medicine cabinet. Full of ambrosia, bandages, scalpels and many other forms of mortal medical care. Revised Version 1 '''The revisions I made are in bold. For the sentences with **'s before them, check the comments below :) Apollo's Cabin, at first glance looks like an ordinary cabin, but when hit by sunlight, looks as if it is made of solid gold. At these times, it gleams so brightly it '''can become difficult to look at. The cabin possesses an enchanted skylight which allows '''sunlight to pass '''through '''even during the night or when the weather '''is unfavorable. **Inside the cabin, there are many, many statues of the residents' father. Speakers are built into the walls, '''enchanted to emit a sound '''which '''mimics whatever the recipient would like to hear. **This magic is maintained by the Hecate Cabin. Last but not least, a large wooden medicine cabinet '''containing ambrosia, bandages, scalpels and many other forms of mortal medical care can be found along one side of the wall." Other Comments (don't mind the "." >.< I had to add those in so that the **'s don't end up as bullets >.<) .**I'm not sure how vain gods can be but I was thinking maybe we could lessen the statues to around 4 or 5, all of which would be stationed at the four corners of the cabin and one at the center? .** I'm thinking of moving this part to the treaty area since it's not exactly important for others to know that the Hecate cabin manages the magic. I feel like something's wrong/missing but it may just be me >.< ;-; get back on chat. >.< Jay. umm. I think chat's working now. come bacccck. Jay. well, im over it. so snuggles to you too. (I used my siggy, happy?) Judging Okay so since you'll probably be on before me tomorrow, IM the scores for Royal and my entries. Re:V2 In response to Onyx's opinion, how about we remove the word "these" from the line "At these times, it gleams so brightly it can become difficult to look at"? And then, in the line "Inside the cabin, there are 4 statues of the residents' father", how about we make it into this instead: "Inside the cabin, there are 4 statues of the residents' father, situated at the four corners of the cabin"? Just a suggestion :)) Re: >.<" sorry, i dont feel lk rping today >.<" Re: XP I got bored.... but ugh, next year my schedule is gonna be packed because of skl >.<" (lol signed up for APUSH and Hamlit in my school >.<") smart Asian cuz imma smart Asian. XD (lololol not that smart but yeah, but damn the questions were so hard to answer for Hamlit, we had timed writings and that almost killed me) and, ugh, fine. Re:V3 + Hecate Cabin Hmm archery... As of now, I have a few ideas though I don't think some of them make sense >.< First Option: '''Maybe we can have the front door carved with a laurel + bow and arrows >.< It's a suck-y suggestion but a suggestion nonetheless. '''Second Option: '''I was also thinking of maybe having a small portion of the cabin wall (just one side, maybe the one across where the medicine cabinet is?) contain different kinds of arrows. Like, in TLO, we saw (or read) that there were things such as sonic arrows while in TTC, we saw that there are fart arrows. Not sure though if it would be ideal since sonic arrows can only be obtained through Apollo (or at least, that's what I think, since no one else can produce such high sounds) >.< jdnfkjnkn '''Third Option: Maybe we could have the statues depict some of Apollo's domain. Like one statue shows him writing poetry while another shows him with a bow whereas another shows him crading the sun or something along those lines >.< I'm honestly leaning more towards this option. Then, I'd give users until maybe the 10th to put in their comments/suggestions for the cabin description? That should hopefully be enough time for users to give us their opinions and enough time for us to revise as needed. Then go ahead and make up a new description for the Hecate Cabin. Like with the Apollo cabin though, you'll need to run the description through with me :) Coding Done one, tell me when you've copy and pasted it so I can start the next http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:LeGruff/Coding Rp Posted on Emmaline Re: If memory serves me correctly, the laurel tree is sacred to Apollo, so that came to mind. I'm not having his sacred cows carved though cus that's just weird xD OH, and congrats on getting RB :D Seriously though, I take baking lessons for two days and I come back to find a serious amount of changes ._. I didn't even KNOW you were nom'ed until I saw the changes in the Hh forum/list >.< Sorry I had to >.< Can you please check my claim . Thank you Bro Mind getting on chat? Posted V4 revision Apollo's Cabin, at first glance looks like an ordinary cabin, but when hit by sunlight, looks as if it is made of solid gold. At times, it gleams so brightly it can become difficult to look at. The front door is carved from a laurel tree, with a laurel', a' bow',' and an '''arrow carved into the middle. The cabin possesses an enchanted skylight which allows sunlight to pass through even during the night or when the weather is unfavorable. Inside the cabin, there are 4 statues of the residents' father, situated at the four corners of the cabin. Speakers are built into the walls, enchanted to emit a sound which mimics whatever the recipient would like to hear. Last but not least, a large wooden medicine cabinet containing ambrosia, bandages, scalpels and many other forms of mortal medical care can be found along one side of the wall. Just shortened it a bit :) '''Hopefully '''this would be the last revision. Batch #2 Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am that you're doing this. *http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Charlie_Kennedy?t=20140430225501 *http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Adrian_Black?t=20140502111610 *http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Tony_Nochenueva?t=20140502114111 *http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Izquixochitl?t=20140502122131 *http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Thorne_Williams?t=20140503134952 Re: Cabin description that is WAY better than that three sentence description of Apollo's cabin on the cabin page. XD you should re-do all of the cabin descriptions XP Jk jk but yeah, use it. Re Hey i like it it sound really nice and thx for asking my opinion about it. :) Maickol24 (talk) 00:04, May 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: It's very nice, Hydro c: TheDeadlyOne (talk) 05:28, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *nudge* Posted and goodnight for like the ifthieth time. *snuggle* Jay. Coding Done Dallas posted aw, :( this might sound stupid but it might help , (>.<) write down all the things you love about your mom on some paper everyday for a week. and hopefully things will turn out better, c: oh, and if you cant go on chat just iris message me. :DD ily2. :3 Jay. Re: Okay I've done the next one >.< when was the last time ya read the lighting thief, it says it like right in the first few pages. once the demigods know they're demigods, their scent gets like a gazillion times stronger. >.> (>.<) and yeah, the history's great. *licks back* Jay. and btw, i think i might choose zelos. he's more 'girl fight' like.. ya know with all the jealousy and chiz? Jay. Styx Pact The deal. ----> Claiming:Camp/Enid